


Meenah > acquire adorable companion animals

by OtherCat



Series: Pernstuck [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fish better be worth it, Feferi,” she said. </p>
<p>"It will," Feferi said insistently. "I haven’t had a daymare since I Impressed Lilioth, and neither has anyone else. And didn’t you sleep well at Southern and Benden?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meenah > acquire adorable companion animals

Meenah frowned at the jar full of sand that contained three firelizard eggs from the first clutch from Tavros’ gold. (“I, um, can’t be certain anyone of them will be golds, so here’s three of the biggest eggs,” he had said when he’d shyly presented her with the jar.) They were very close to hatching, wobbling in a very disturbing fashion. “Fish better be worth it, Feferi,” she said.

"It will," Feferi said insistently. "I haven’t had a daymare since I Impressed Lilioth, and neither has anyone else. And didn’t you sleep well at Southern and Benden?"

"That may have been the paralytic agent,"  Meenah said. She was about to say a few unflattering things about healers who weren’t careful enough to ensure that a medication didn’t have unexpected side effects when there was a very delicate _crack_ ing noise. One of the firelizards was hatching! “Feferi!” The Condesce said urgently. Feferi immediately handed the Condesce the bowl of meat.

"This isn’t like Impressing a dragon, remember," Feferi said. "You have to think happy, welcoming thoughts and feed them until they don’t want to leave—"

"I remember," Meenah said irritably as she took the bowl. The first lizard broke free of its shell, a dark wet brown. It was ugly and ridiculous looking, wobbling about and screaming like the Universe owed it something. Meenah was amused, and dropped a few gobbets of meat down in front of it. The meat swiftly disappeared down the creatures throat. The other two followed their brother, one an olive green, and the other a brown lighter than the first. Meenah was too busy feeding the tiny, greedy things to be very disappointed that she hadn’t gotten a gold or a bronze, which she understood to be prestige colors.

Eventually the insatiable hatchlings were well-fed and sleeping curled up in the crook of her arms and in her lap. She barely noticed when Feferi quietly picked up the jar and the bowl and tip-toed from the room.


End file.
